Carpal tunnel syndrome and repetitive motion injuries may be a result of a number of factors including arthritis, trauma, stress and overuse which cause irritation or swelling of the tendons. Persons most at risk are those who engage in repetitive motions that impose a continual strain on the hand, wrist and arm such as tasks routinely performed by framers, assembly line workers and office workers operating computer keyboards.
Simple expedients such as exercising the hand and fingers in an opening and closing motion provide therapeutic benefits. Exercising in this manner may also enhance performance in activities such as tennis and golf by increasing strength, flexibility and endurance.
Various hand exercising devices can be found in the prior art for treating conditions resulting from repetitive motion. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,436 shows a device and method described as useful in treatment of symptoms related to carpal tunnel syndrome. The device comprises an elastic member which removably attaches to the distal tips of the fingers and the thumb of the hand. The individual wears the device and with the fingers and thumb extended, repetitively forces the fingers and thumb outwardly away from one another against the elastic restoring force of the device. The patent neither describes nor suggests a device which provides resistance to squeezing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,249 shows a pocket sized exercising appliance which fits the hand and exercises the wrist, hand and arm muscles. The device has an elastomeric, polygonal body member having a plurality of holes such that can be squeezed and compressed in the hand or stretched with the thumb and fingers in the holes. However, no special feature is suggested that would resist squeezing or compression.
Another device of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,625. The hand exerciser of the '625 patent is made of a resilient material and has a number of finger-engaging ports each connected to one side of a body portion by bridging segments. The body portion to the side thereof, opposite the finger-engaging ports includes a thumb-engaging port. The hand exerciser may be useful for strengthening the muscles used during the extension of the fingers and movement of the thumb in a generally outwardly direction. The exerciser is preferably made of a one-piece rubber material and can be produced by molding techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,734 shows a hand exerciser which has a rigid frame spanned by a resilient web to accommodate the hand which because of its size and rigidity is not conveniently portable and compact.
Thus, while various devices are available in the prior art to exercise and strengthen the hand and fingers, these devices may not be totally effective for the intended use and further are generally useful only for extension. Prior art devices do not provide the function of exercising and building up other parts of the body such as the muscles in the wrist and upper forearm resulting in increased strength, flexibility and endurance providing therapeutic and preventative benefits as well as enhancing athletic performance.